John, I'm Only Dancing
"John, I’m Only Dancing" is a single by David Bowie, released in two versions, bearing the same catalogue number, in September 1972 and April 1973. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing# hide *1 Recording and release *2 Track listing *3 Production credits *4 Live versions *5 Other releases *6 Cover versions *7 John, I’m Only Dancing (Again) **7.1 Track listing ***7.1.1 7": RCA / BOW 4 (UK) ***7.1.2 7": RCA / 11886 (US) ***7.1.3 7": RCA / 11887 (US) ***7.1.4 12": RCA / BOW 12 4 (UK) **7.2 Production credits **7.3 Other releases **7.4 Cover versions *8 Notes *9 References Recording and releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=1 edit The song was widely believed to be concerned with a homosexual relationship, the narrator informing his boyfriend not to worry about the girl he's with because he's "only dancing" with her.[1][2] Bowie had been 'out' since an interview with Melody Maker in January 1972, and the subject matter did not affect the single's radio airplay in the UK, where it became his first back-to-back hit, following "Starman" earlier in the year. However, the original video directed byMick Rock, featuring androgynous dancers from Lindsay Kemp's mime troupe, was banned by Top of the Pops.[1] The single was not released in America, being judged too risqué by RCA[2][3] and did not officially appear stateside until it was finally issued on the compilation''Changesonebowie'' in 1976. While the hook ("John, I'm only dancing / She turns me on / But I'm only dancing") has long been considered a gay tease, authorNicholas Pegg asserts that the song's narrator "could just as easily be a straight man reassuring the girl's lover".[3] Alternatively, it has been suggested that Bowie wrote the song in response to a derogatory comment made by John Lennon about Bowie's cross-dressing.[4] Musically in a light R&B style, the track was recorded on 26 June 1972,[5] released as a single, and then re-recorded on 20 January 1973[6] during the Aladdin Sane sessions, in a slightly different arrangement featuring Ken Fordham on saxophone. Often called the "sax version", the second recording was issued as a single in April 1973 with exactly the same catalogue number as the first release, creating a collector's nightmare.[3] Generally held to be superior to the original cut,[2][7] the sax reworking also appeared on early pressings of Changesonebowie before it was replaced with the original single version. In 1974, a completely reworked funk-influenced version was recorded as "John, I’m Only Dancing (Again)"; this song is described in detail below. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=2 edit #"John, I’m Only Dancing" (Bowie) – 2:43 #"Hang on to Yourself" (Bowie) – 2:38 Production creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=3 edit *'Producers': **David Bowie, Ken Scott *'Musicians': **David Bowie: vocals, guitar **Mick Ronson: guitar **Trevor Bolder: bass **Mick Woodmansey: drums Live versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=4 edit *A previously unreleased live version from Boston Music Hall 1 October 1972 was released on the Sound and Vision box set. *A live version recorded at Santa Monica Civic Auditorium on 20 October 1972 was released on Santa Monica '72. The same track was also issued on the bonus disc of the Aladdin Sane - 30th Anniversary Edition in 2003. *A recording from the 1974 tour was released on the semi-legal A Portrait in Flesh. Other releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=5 edit *The Portugal release of the single "Starman" from September 1972 had "John, I'm Only Dancing" as the B-side. *In November 1972 it was released as the B-side of the single "The Jean Genie" in Japan. *It appeared on yet another B-side in June 1973, this time the "Cracked Actor" single in Eastern Europe. *A previously-unreleased mix of the 1972 version of the song was released as a bonus track on the Rykodisc CD release of Ziggy Stardust in 1990. *The "sax version" was released on the bonus disc of the 30th Anniversary Edition of Aladdin Sane in 2003. *It was released as a picture disc in the RCA Life Time picture disc set. *It has appeared on the following compilations: **''Changesonebowie'' (1976) – the first 1000 copies of the album included the "sax version," the remainder featured the original single version.[2][7] **''The Best of Bowie'' (1980) – sax version. **''Sound and Vision'' (1989) – sax version. **''Changesbowie'' (1990) – original single version. **''The Singles Collection'' (1993) – original single version. **''The Best of 1969/1974'' (1997) – sax version. **''Best of Bowie'' (2002) – original single version. **''The Best Glam Rock Album in the World...Ever,'' a compilation of selections from various artists. Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=6 edit *Ask the Dust - BowieMania: Mania, une collection obsessionelle de Beatrice Ardisson (2007) *The Brides - .2 Contamination: A Tribute to David Bowie (2006) *The Chameleons - Strange Times (1986) *The Deltas - Psycho Killers (various artists) (1998) *The Glam Rock Allstars - Glamtastic 70s Megamix *The Hormones - Only Bowie (1995) *Mime - Loving The Alien: Athens Georgia Salutes David Bowie *The Polecats - Polecats Are Go! and single release; it also appeared on David Bowie Songbook and on Starman: Rare and Exclusive Versions of 18 Classic David Bowie Songs, CD premium from the March 2003 issue of Uncut magazine. *Vivian Girls - We Were So Turned On: A Tribute to David Bowie (2010) John, I’m Only Dancing (Again)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=7 edit |} "John, I’m Only Dancing (Again)" was a re-recording of "John, I’m Only Dancing", made in 1974 during the sessions for the album Young Americans. Released in December 1979, the re-recording featured a much more funk-influenced take on the track, and has some similarities with the song "Stay" recorded for the Station to Station album in 1976. Originally running at 6:57, the track was cut for a 7" single release, but the full version was issued on 12" vinyl – the first Bowie single to have a regular 12" release in the UK. For the B-side, the original version of "John, I'm Only Dancing" was remixed. After the relative disappointment of the singles from Lodger on the charts, the single gave Bowie some greater degree of mainstream exposure during a period when his work was increasingly being perceived as esoteric and experimental. The long 12" version was included as a bonus track on the 1991 Rykodisk/EMI remaster CD of''Young Americans, and as part of the 2007 collectors edition of the album. The 7" single version has yet to appear on any CD. The reworking of "John, I'm Only Dancing" intentionally drops the original verses, only leaving the chorus' lyrics intact, perhaps given the supposed homosexual nature of the original piece. Rather, the new lyrics were simply an embrace of the dance floor and the spirit of disco. The chorus is delivered more slowly and unswung with dance beats instead of the rather retro blues beats of the original, giving time for Bowie to demonstrate vocal virtuosity. The changes were considered somewhat strange given the original's context, especially the transformation into the "overlong" dance track, given the 12" version's extended mix, in which half of the song is a repetitive riff consisting of the lyrics "dancing, dancing, dancing, woo woo woo-oo". Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=8 edit *All tracks by Bowie 7": RCA / BOW 4 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=9 edit #"John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" – 3:26 #"John, I'm Only Dancing (1972)" – 2:43 7": RCA / 11886 (US)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=10 edit #"John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" – 3:26 #"Golden Years" - 4:03 7": RCA / 11887 (US)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=11 edit #"John, I'm Only Dancing (1972)" – 2:43 #"Joe The Lion" 12": RCA / BOW 12 4 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=12 edit #"John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" – 6:57 #"John, I'm Only Dancing (1972)" – 2:43 These two versions of the song were released on two separate singles in the US. One had "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" with "Golden Years" as the B-side, while the other version had the new remixed version with "Joe the Lion" as the B-side. Production creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=13 edit *'Producers': **Tony Visconti on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" **David Bowie, Ken Scott on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Remix)" *'Musicians': **David Bowie: Vocals, Guitar, Piano **Carlos Alomar: Guitar on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" **Willie Weeks: Bass on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" **Andy Newmark: Drums on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" **Mike Garson: Piano on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" **David Sanborn: Saxophone on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" **Larry Washington: Conga on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" **Luther Vandross, Robin Clark, Ava Cherry: Backing vocals on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Again)" **Mick Ronson: Guitar on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Remix)" **Trevor Bolder: Bass on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Remix)" **Mick Woodmansey: Drums on "John, I'm Only Dancing (Remix)" Other releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=14 edit *The 12" version appeared on the following compilations: **Changestwobowie'' (1981) **''The Best of 1974/1979'' (1998) *The 12" version was a bonus track on the Rykodisc CD release of Young Americans in 1991, and appeared again on the Collectors Edition of that album in 2007. *The 7" single version was released on a vinyl LP, Rare, but has not been released on CD. Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John,_I%27m_Only_Dancing&action=edit&section=15 edit *Creem - Ashes to Ashes: A Tribute to David Bowie (listed on the album as John, I'm Only Dancing) *Vivian Girls - We Were So Turned On: A Tribute to David Bowie Category:1972 singles Category:1979 singles